


Consequences

by meekweek



Series: Mermaid AU [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David’s in trouble, F/M, Max and Neil are nosy, Oops, Unedited Again, Why?, because I said so, but mostly nosy, david is upset, i need to start editing stuff, im lazy, max is kind of worried for david, mermaid au, nikki is referenced, oh well, or is it a merman au, the chiefs a lesbian, whoever doesn't read the tags will get nikki baited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekweek/pseuds/meekweek
Summary: "But ma'am-""No buts! Actions have consequences, David! Just be glad that I'm letting you off so easily."Alternatively:David gets in trouble after bringing Gwen to his village, and Max is nosy.(Unedited)





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have prompts for this AU, can you comment them? 
> 
> I have sketches if you want to see them.
> 
> They're [here](https://miakwat.tumblr.com/post/187215873649/mermaid-dbh-and-jasper-au-sketches)  
TW:  
(There are also some other AUs on the paper I used but ssshhhh.)
> 
> (I don't know what I’m doing and need h e l p)

"Any questions?"

"Yeah, can we go now?"

David frowned at Max's comment. "Now, Max-"

"David!" 

The merman in question turned around to see Darla swim up to him. "Hello, Darla! It's been a while!" he said with a wave.

She gave David a nervous smile. "Yeah, it, uh... Has."

David narrowed his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Her smile disappeared once she pulled David closer to her and whispered, "Chief heard about what you did yesterday. She wants to talk to you."

David’s face dropped. "Oh."

Darla looked over at the small group of children in front of her. "I'll watch over them until you get back," she said. "Just. Good luck." David nodded and swam off.

"Oh, so _he_ gets to go but we don't?"

* * *

Max swam over to the coral reef, satisfaction flooding through him. David had apparently been told off for what had happened two days ago, and Max was so ready to rub it in his face. 

Once he reached the reef he immediately scanned for his red headed teacher. The smile that he hadn't realized was on his face faltered as he only saw his group mates. _That's weird, David's usually here by now. _

"Hey, Neil!" Max swam over to his friend. "Is David really not here yet or is he setting up something that will probably get us killed?"

Neil shook his head. "No, none of us have seen him since he left yesterday."

Max narrowed his eyes. "Do you think he's pouting or something? I heard he got told off for hanging out with that human." 

"Max... _We_ hang out with a human."

"Yeah, well... Nikki's different... Nikki's _fun_," said Max, crossing his arms.

"Good morning, everyone!" Max groaned and turned around to see the redhead. "Sorry I’m late."

Nerris swam up to the merman, looking a little too excited. "Did you really get to talk to the chief? I’ve never seen her in person, but I've heard that he magic level is off the charts!"

Nervousness crossed David's face and he backed away a little. "Uh... Yes I did talk to the chief-"

"Did she use magic? Did she use it on _you_? Are there any of her residual magic particles on you? I want to be exposed!"

Max let out a curse. "Calm down! I don't get why you're so obsessed with her!"

Nerris was about to reply when David cut her off. "Now, kids. I think it's about time we started, so if you would all please calm down while I do role call." David cleared his throat. "Nurf..."

* * *

"Damn, the Chief must have given him a pretty rough punishment."

Neil nodded. It had been two weeks since the Chief had called their group leader in for his punishment. From then on, David's mood kept on going down hill. He would try to put on a smile for them whenever they asked a question, but that smile would immediately drop as soon as he got the chance. Max found it amusing. _And a little concerning._

"But what happened?" Max asked. "Community service? No, David would love to do that. Slave labor? No, he wouldn't be working right now if it was that." 

"Should we ask?" said Neil. "David's pretty open about stuff, maybe he'll tell us. He could also use it as a life lesson or something."

Max scoffed. "I think David might actually keep quiet about this. The best we can do is ask around."

Unfortunately for the two, half of the population of the village didn't know how the Chief reacted, and those who did know wouldn't say. 

"Jesus Christ. Why does David have to have such a good reputation here? Almost nobody wants to spread rumors about him! And the ones who do don't have anything juicy!" groaned Max as he waved his arms above his head.

Neil narrowed his eyes, curiosity sparking in his eyes. "What's 'Jesus Christ'?"

Max rolled his eyes. "It's some human- You know what? I'll tell you later" he said with a wave of his hand.

Neil merely nodded. "Alright... Can you think of any other ways of finding out what happened? Other than asking the Chief herself that is."

"No, not that-" Max's eyes widened as a certain human came to mind. "That human girl! We can ask her! I'm sure David's been crying to her about whatever happened. We can have Nikki to get her for us!"

A satisfied grin spread across Neil's face. "let's go find her!"

Max nodded and they began to swim. "I wear, if this is the one day Nikki isn't at the beach..."

"What is that?' asked Neil. The two stopped as they neared a long silhouette on the surface of the water. 

The two looked at each other before slowly swimming to the surface. They examined what had been a silhouette to realize it was a boat. A boat with a fairly familiar passenger. "Well, Neil. Looks like we won't have to go find Nikki," said Max as he saw the adult woman on the boat. Her knees were close to her chest and she held something. "Is that a book?" he asked.

"Why would she bring that here?" whispered Neil. "According to Nikki, they're made out of horrible material that will get all messed up if it gets wet. Isn't she concerned that she's going to ruin it?"

Max frowned. "Hey! Hey you!" he exclaimed, quickly switching to english.

The woman flinched. Her wide eyes traveled over to the two mermaids staring at her. "Hello?" she said with a small wave and a smile. Her smile dropped as she seemed to realize something. "Hey, wait a minute. You're Max."

"The one and only," he said with a bored expression.

"That means that you're Neil." She was met with a nod. "Why are you here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neil cleared his throat. "We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"About?" 

"David." she frowned. "You know. The weirdly happy merman who's been upset lately."

"I know who David-" she cut herself off as look of confusion crossed her face. "What do you mean he's upset?"

Max swore. "So he's putting on a mask around you? Damn. I thought that he would've told you about it."

"What? No. I haven't seen David since he took me underwater." A hurt look crossed her face the moment she finished that sentence. 

"Oh," started Max as his eyes widened, catching on. "Oh."

"We should've seen that coming," said Neil as he looked down.

"What? Seen what coming?" she asked, a panicked tone in her voice.

Max ignored her. "C'mon Neil." He dove back under the water, his friend soon following him.

They could still faintly hear the woman as she called to them. "Hey! Wait!"

"Hey, Max..." The boy in question looked over at Neil. "Do you think this might lead to us not being able to see Nikki anymore?" Max narrowed his eyes and looked away, not wanting to answer the question.

* * *

"Yes?" asked David, feeling somebody tap his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow when he saw both Neil and Max staring at him with wide eyes. "Max? Neil? What's wrong?"

"Your not allowed to see her anymore. That's your punishment for bringing her down here isn't it?"

David stared at the curly haired ten year old and gave a curt nod.

* * *

_ David beat his tail against the rock he sat on. Waiting for the Chief to let him in was as nerve racking as he could have expected. Gosh. I knew I wasn't supposed to do it. He looked down and shook his head. _But it was worth it! Gwen looked so happy. He thought with a smile. 

_ "David."_

_ David flinched and got off the rock. He looked over at the guard who had addressed him and a crooked smile spread across his face. "Yes. That's me." The guard merely signaled for him to enter the room. David hesitated before complying._

_ He slowly swam into the large room, nervousness radiating off of him in waves. His eyes landed on the chief who sat on her rather small throne (could it be called a throne?). Her eyes were narrowed in annoyance, and David couldn't help but feel like a small child about to be told off by their parents for breaking something. _I guess I’m not that far off.

_ David gave a small bow. "You asked for my presence?" he said, voice small._

_ "Yes." The large mermaid straightened her back and flicked her orange and blue tail. "I heard about your... Visitor. Tell me, David. What possessed you to let her come down here?"_

_ David bit his lip. "I... Well... You see..." He looked down, unsure of how to explain yourself._

_ "David, you know it's forbidden to bring any outsiders into our village without my permission." David backed away as the Chief stood up._

_ "I..." David bit his lip. "I know."_

_ "Then tell me. Why did you do it?"_

_ "She wanted to see what it was like down here. So..."_

_ "You gave in and brought her here?"_

_ David nodded._

_ The Chief shook her head. "I've ignored you seeing this human girl... I've even ignored how you've influenced two of your students into doing the same thing... But you’ve taken this too far." A hint of disappointment flashed in her eyes. "You are to never see this girl again."_

_ "But ma'am-"_

_ "No buts! Actions have consequences, David! Just be glad that I'm letting you off so easily." She swam over to David and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I get that you care for her. But I can’t risk her harming the village."_

_ "But Gwen would never do anything to hurt us!" he exclaimed._

_ "And how would you know? You only see her, what? Twice a week? And for how long?" David stayed quiet. "Humans are _dangerous_."_

_ The Chief pursed her lips when David didn't respond. "You are free to go."_

_ David gave a small bow and headed for the door. "Wait! I almost forgot." David froze before turning his head to look at her. "Why didn't you try to hide your friend when you brought her here?"_

_ David looked down. "I... It didn't feel right to hide her."_

_ The Chief merely nodded. "You are free to go."_

* * *

"Max! Where are you going?"

It had been two days since they had figured out the truth, and David pretending to be happy hurt to watch. His smiles seemed so forced, and his optimism seemed to dwindle every day.

"It's just hard, knowing that I can't see Gwen or tell her about my situation. She probably thinks that I'm avoiding her," he had said.

Max had tried to find Gwen again to tell her about David's situation, but she was nowhere to be found. "And of course Nikki is nowhere to be found," Max had grumbled to himself on the way back from the beach.

"Max!" Max was snapped out of his thoughts once Neil caught up to him. "Where-"

"I'm going to the Chief."

Neil sputtered. "What? Why?"

"Have you seen David? I've had enough of this little 'depression' he has going on," grumbled Max as he continued swimming. 

"Max, he's just upset that he can't be with that girl! One day he'll get over her and find somebody else," said Neil, following his friend.

Max bit his lip. "Well, I still need to check to make sure this won't affect us seeing Nikki."

"It won't." Neil sounded annoyed. "And even if it did, do you really think the rules would stop us from seeing our friend?"

"No," said Max, but he didn't stop swimming. 

"Max!"

"You don't need to follow me!" he exclaimed. "Go back home or something."

* * *

"Hey, Chief!"

The Chief gave Max an unamused look. "Max. What brings you here?"

"Ma'am! I'm so sorry! He just-"

She cut the guard off. "It's alright."

"Should I-"

"No. I would like to hear what he has to say," she said with a wave of her hand. The guard hesitated before leaving.

Max shot a glare at the guard and turned to the Chief. "Lets cut to the chase. I want you to lift the whole 'not allowed to see Gwen' thing off of David."

She raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that? David broke a rule and he needs to pay for his actions."

"But he hasn't done anything illegal before this! Shouldn't this be a strike or something?" asked Max.

The Chief frowned. "Max, he brought a human down here-"

"A human that he cares about way too much. You probably did things on a whim for your wife right?" he asked.

"But my wife isn't a human. Max. You probably haven't seen what humans can do," said the Chief as she placed a hand on her hip. "I'm only trying to do what's best for the village."

"I don't exactly think that keeping David depressed will help very much." 

"He'll get over her."

"God, you sound like Neil," said Max. "But what if he doesn't? You know him. Last time he broke up with someone it was that Bonquisha from the village over. Do you know how long it took him to stop crying over her?"

"From what I recall, it was only a few weeks."

"Yeah, and that's when the two of them ended on good terms. He feels like he messed up his relationship with her. Do you know how long that will take for that to heal?" asked Max with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

A wave of confusion washed over Max as he saw amusement flash in the Chief's eyes. "Why are you standing up for David? From what I've heard, you hate him."

Max averted eye contact. "Depressed David is pretty damn annoying."

"Is that it? Are you sure that you don't want him to be hap-"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "I mean no. I, uh. Just wanted to make sure this wouldn't affect me seeing my friend."

The Chief shook her head. "As long as you and Neil don't bring the child down here, it shouldn't affect you."

Max sighed. "Good." he looked towards the door. "That's all I guess. Since you won't listen to reason. Just... Take a moment to think about how this is David's first offense."

"I'll keep that in mind. And don't worry Max. I won't tell anybody about how you actually care for the people around you."

His eyes widened. "What? No! It's not like that!" The Chief merely gave an amused humming sound.

Max grumbled a string of curses under his breath and swam back towards the door, shooting the guard a glare on the way out.

* * *

A green and red tail caught Max's eye as he swam with Neil two days after his little meeting with the Chief. Max turned around to see David swimming up to a long silhouette...

"Damn. What did you say to get through to the Chief?" asked Neil.

"I... I don't know. Nothing I said was really that convincing..."

* * *

"I'm so so so so so sorry!"

"David-"

"I should've sent somebody to let you know of my situation!" 

"David, it's alright."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes..." she started and knelt down on her place on the rock. She brushed David's hair away a placed a kiss on his forehead. "It is."

David's face flushed. "Alright," he mumbled. David looked at the rock before climbing up on it to sit beside Gwen.

"I'm curious... Why did the Chief let you off the hook?"

David put a hand to his chin and thought back on what the Chief had said.

"_A certain somebody has reminded me of how we can do... Irrational things when we love somebody. Place this beside the fact that this is your first offense, I shall excuse you from your punishment._"

David felt his face heat up even more at the use of the word 'love'. "She said that somebody visited her and made he see some faults in her punishment." 

Gwen nodded and placed a hand on David's. "I forgot my book," she mumbled and let her shoulder touch David's. "Sorry."

David chuckled. "It's alright," he said with smile. "Why don't we come up with our own story? Maybe one about pirates and princesses..."

Gwen's eye shone with excitement. "Yeah! And vampires! And werewolves!"

The two laughed. "This is going to be great."


End file.
